Benutzer Diskussion:Gta psp player
Hallo Gta psp player! Willkommen im deutschsprachigen Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Es freut mich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist, um gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Fans an einer freien Wissensdatenbank rund um die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie mitzuarbeiten. Unter Hilfe kannst du dir mal einen Überblick verschaffen, wie das System funktioniert - keine Angst, es ist nicht schwierig. Fragen kannst du im Forum oder auf den jeweiligen Diskussionsseiten stellen. Es gibt hier nur eine Hand voll Regeln zu beachten. Du kannst also sofort loslegen. Viel Spaß! Sonny-Forelli-Artwork Hallo Gta psp player, das Sonny-Forelli-Artwork sieht ja top aus, woher hast du das, wenn ich fragen darf – in dem Style und der Qualität habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Zaibatsu 21:08, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Also ichhab da nen ganzen Ordner von ^^ weiß nicht mehr woher, ich galube die waren mal zum runterladen als vice city rauskam auf soner seite (klene info) Gta psp player 13:56, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eddie Low Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Liberty-Tree-Artikel für Eddie Low auszulagern und auf eine neue Seite zu stellen. Zaibatsu 15:17, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Gta psp player 15:21, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Artikel Mafiaboss stirbt noch vor Prozess – Was bedeutet das für das organisierte Verbrechen in Liberty City? Jon Gravelli schlug der Justiz ein letztes Mal ein Schnippchen, als er friedlich in seinem Krankenbett entschlummerte Tony J Smith Mafiaboss Jon Gravelli, mutmaßliches Oberhaupt der Gambetti-Familie, verstarb letzte Nacht friedlich im Schlaf. Mr. Gravelli hatte die letzten drei Jahre im Schottler Medical Center gewohnt. Es gab zwar Stimmen aus der Staatsanwaltschaft, die argumentierten, dies sei eine List, um einem Prozess zu entgehen, doch hatte Mr. Gravelli das Krankenhaus seit seiner Aufnahme nicht mehr verlassen. Mr. Gravelli war seit 1978 Oberhaupt des Gambetti-Verbrechersyndikats, die unter seiner Führung zur mächtigsten Mafiafamilie in Liberty City aufstieg und in Konkurrenz zur Pavano-Familie trat. Obwohl mehrmals angeklagt, wurde Mr. Gravelli nie wegen eines schwerwiegenden Verbrechens verurteilt. Einige glaubten, er habe Kontakte zu staatlichen Stellen, die ihn schützten und für die er im Gegenzug Mordanschläge und andere Straftaten ausführe. Aber diese Vorwürfe konnten nie erhärtet werden. Was sein Tod für die instabilen Machtverhältnisse innerhalb des organisierten Verbrechens in Liberty City bedeutet, steht in den Sternen. Wahrscheinlich aber nichts Gutes. Danke und nicht danke Hallo, danke für den Tipp. Aber du musst ja nicht gleich alles was ich neu dazu geschrieben habe umändern, was keinen Sinn macht. Das mit dem Hakumai zB. warum hast du da einen Link eingefügt der keine INFOS enthält? Entweder du magst es nicht das ich was, meiner sicht, interessantes einfüge oder was auch immer. Schade Hakumai Hab den richtigen Link eingefügt :D War diesmal zwar ein richtiger link von dir, aber man kam auf ein Pontiac Firebird. ::jo thx Gta psp player 22:43, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wo du die tollen Bilder von GTA IV bekommst. z.B. von Iylena Faustin oder so. Homie 14:02, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::erstmal danke das es dir auffällt ^^ also naja ich beziehe sie überall her: google und verschiedene gta seiten, aber das von Ilyena Faustin hab ich aus dem trailer genommen. ::wenn du eins brauchst sags einfach :-)Gta psp player 15:23, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Naja, ich bin eigtl. nicht so für den GTA-IV-Berreich zuständig, da ich GTA IV nicht besitze. Ich bearbeite oder erstelle aber ab und zu auch IV-Artikel. Aber danke das du Bilder mir und der Wiki Bilder zur Verfügung stellst. :) Homie 16:48, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Administrator-Posten Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Ernennung zum Administrator! Zaibatsu 19:25, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ULPC Es ist das CIA. Glaubs mir. Screen folgt bald. ORFK 11:02, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::wen du meinst, aber laut meiner quellen ist es das FIB. Nun ja wen du mir einen Beweisscreen zeigst werde ich es natürlich ändern :-) ::: thumb ::: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:CIA.svg ::: Lg. ORFK 11:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::also was meinst du wäre daran jetzt erkennbar was auf CIA hinweist ? :: Auf dem Bild ist im Hintergrund eine Urkunde zu sehen in einem Bilderrahmen. :: Oben ist ein Siegel drauf welches mit dem oben genannten Link klar als CIA Logo identifizierbar ist. :: Das FBI Logo ( http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:US-FBI-Seal.svg&filetimestamp=20071008031608 müsste viel mehr blau enthalten. :: Ausserdem schon von den Missionen her. Das FBI würde im RL nie Mordaufträge geben. Und da R* ihre GTA Spiele immer realistisch gestaltet ist es ein weiteres Anzeichen, dass es das CIA ist. :: ORFK 11:12, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ich glaube du verwechselst hier was ^^ wir reden vom FIB nicht vom FBI. Und das FIB ist eine Behörde die u.a. warschenlich auch U.L.P. ist. das CIA findet ja keine Erwähnung. ::: OK dann hab ich FIB und FBI verwechselt. Aber schau dir das Logo doch nur mal genau an, welches auf dem Screen sichtbar ist. ORFK 11:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Der Beweis wieso CIA und nicht FIB oder FBI: In der ersten Mission sagt er so nen Satz... genaueres siehe hier: : http://gta.gamona.de/forum/index.php?page=Thread&postID=844703#post844703 : Lg. ORFK 16:36, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::hmm ok da du wirklich so daran hängst und du mittlerweile auch stichhaltige fakten hast schreibe ich es dazu. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 16:43, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::ok is geändert Paper Trail ~z~Bellic. Wir brauchen dich. Jetzt gleich. Der Helikopter steht neben der Grummer Road in Northwood bereit. ~z~Dein Gelegenheitskomplize Jacob ist schon da. Er ist diesmal dein Flügelmann. ~z~Jacob? Der Rasta? ~z~Keine unnötige Fragen. Der Helikopter dieses Kerls muss ausgeschaltet werden. ~z~Er wurde zuletzt in Varsity Heights gesehen. Keine zivilen Opfer. ~z~Ja, da ist mein Kumpel Niko. ~z~Hey, Jacob. ~z~Yo, da ist mein Mann, Niko. ~z~Jacob, wie bist du in diesen Mist reingeraten? ~z~Mann, ich sag's dir, so 'n Schlipsträger hat mir ganz schön eingeheizt. Dann sollte ich in sein Büro kommen, dort hat er mich dann mit allem möglichen Blödsinn vollgelabert. ~z~Dann sagte er, dass ich dich hier treffen soll. Wir sollen 'nen Typen aufspüren und ihm das Licht ausknipsen. ~z~Ja, klingt bekannt. ~z~Ya, Mann. Hier geht der totale Beschiss ab. Da drüben steht unser Vogel. Amerika... ein wirklich verschissener Ort. ~z~Yo, Niko, wir haben echt schweres Geschütz dabei. Ein Raketenwerfer. Bo! ~z~Finden wir den Kerl und bringen wir's hinter uns. Ich will dem Typen nichts mehr schuldig sein. ~z~Der bringt nichts außer Ärger. ~z~Ich glaub, das ist er. Schnapp ihn dir, dann können wir nach Hause. ~z~Erledige ihn über'm Middle Park. Da laufen nicht so viele Leute rum. ~z~Bist du irre? Der ist voll mit reichen Joggern und Touristen. ~z~Eben. Dann hätten die wenigstens mal 'nen Grund zum Rennen. ~z~Und die Touristen könnten ihren Familien zu Hause was Spannendes erzählen. ~z~Niko, pass auf den Kran auf! ~z~Ein Kran, Niko. Pass bloß auf. ~z~Hey, halt dich ja von diesem Kran da fern. ~z~Yo, das ist echt abgefahrene Scheiße. Über Star Junction in einem Helikopter. ~z~Wir machen hier voll den Geheimagenten-Job, weißt du? ~z~Das zeigt dir, dass Geheimagenten andere Leute für sich die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. ~z~Stimmt, Bruder. Das ist alles Scheiße! ~z~Yo, Star Junction seh ich normalerweise nicht aus der Luft. Du verstehst, Niko? ~z~Ich komm mir vor wie in einem Film oder so. ~z~Ja! Nur, dass wir verhaftet oder getötet werden könnten. ~z~Das ist der Unterschied. ~z~Chill out, Niko. Läuft doch alles wunderbar. ~z~Du willst durchs Rathaus fliegen? Das wird aber ganz schön eng. ~z~Ich schaff' das schon. ~z~Yo, immer locker, Mann. Du kannst auch außen rum fliegen. ~z~Er versucht uns an der City Hall abzuhängen. ~z~Ein guter Ort sich zu verstecken, wenn dir die Regierung auf den Fersen ist. ~z~Willst du durch den Bogen fliegen? Bist du verrückt? Bring uns bitte nicht um! ~z~Rhaatid! Was geht ab? ~z~Respekt! Du hast es voll drauf, Niko. ~z~Locker, Niko. Wir kriegen ihn früh genug. ~z~Sorry, dass ich dich da mit reingezogen hab. Es war dieses Mädchen, Michelle, sie hat mich benutzt. ~z~Ich dachte das Mädchen war zu gut, um war zu sein, weißt du, Niko. ~z~Die Kleine wollte es so sehr, als würde sie nach was suchen und so. ~z~Ich hätte es mir denken können. ~z~Cha, ich wollte von dir nicht hören, was schon klar ist. Es ist okay. ~z~Jacob, wie bist du in diesen Mist nur reingeraten? ~z~Mann, ich sag's dir, so 'n Schlipsträger hat mir ganz schön eingeheizt. Dann sollte ich in sein Büro kommen, dort hat er mich dann mit allem möglichen Blödsinn vollgelabert. ~z~Dann sagte er, dass ich dich hier treffen soll. Wir sollen 'nen Typen aufspüren und ihm das Licht ausknipsen. ~z~Ja, klingt bekannt. ~z~Ya, Mann. Hier geht der totale Beschiss ab. Da drüben steht unser Vogel. Amerika... ein wirklich verschissener Ort. ~z~Er fliegt über Wasser. Das ist die Gelegenheit. ~z~Näher ran, damit ich ihn erwischen kann! ~z~Leg' mal 'nen Zahn zu. ~z~Ich muss bald schießen, sonst ist es zu spät. ~z~Mach schon, Mann. Bring den Helikopter in Position. ~z~Cha, hab den Wichser verfehlt. Bring mich wieder in Position. ~z~Rhaatid, Mann, daneben. Klemm dich noch mal hinter ihn. ~z~Näher ran! ~z~Ran an den Drecksack. ~z~Wir müssen näher ran. ~z~Wir sind zu weit weg! ~z~Halt den Vogel ruhig! ~z~Ich schaffe bei diesen Turbulenzen keinen sauberen Schuss. ~z~Wie soll ich den Wichser erwischen, wenn du die Maschine nicht still hälst? ~z~Sachte, Mann. Ich will auch was treffen. ~z~Rhaatid, Niko. Ich hab keine freie Schusslinie mehr. ~z~Was machst du, Alter? Ich hatte ihn voll im Visier. ~z~Dank dir kann ich ihn jetzt nicht treffen! ~z~Raas, Mann! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr treffen. ~z~Verdammt. Er ist wieder über Land. ~z~Scheiße. ~z~Der Boss wird mächtig angepisst sein, dass der Wichser uns entwischt ist. ~z~One Love, Bruder. ~z~Ras! Unser Vogel hat mächtig was abbekommen. Der ist voll und ganz im Arsch. ~z~Yo, wir sehen uns, Niko. ~z~Dein Mann ist entwischt. ~z~Er war nicht mein Mann, sondern deine Zielperson. Dieser Fehler könnte vielen Menschen das Leben kosten. ~z~Ich melde mich wieder. Erbärmlich. ~z~Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit für einen sauberen Schuss. ~z~Verdammt. Vielleicht hättest du ihn trotzdem abschießen sollen. ~z~Vielleicht wären die Verluste dann insgesamt geringer ausgefallen. ~z~Scheiß drauf, diese Art Kriegsführung gefällt mir nicht. Vielleicht ergibt sich bald noch eine Chance. ~z~Wir haben Jacob bei dieser beschissenen Mission verloren. ~z~Er hat seine Schuld an diesem Land beglichen. Er hat eine gute Tat vollbracht, vielleicht das erste und einzige Mal in seinem Leben. ~z~Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben. Ich melde mich wieder. ~z~Wir hatten Probleme mit unserem Vogel. Wir mussten die Mission abbrechen. ~z~Diese Mission war äußerst wichtig, Niko, ich dachte du packst es. Ich melde mich wieder. ~z~Nimm das, Kumpel. ~z~Guter Schuss, Jacob. ~z~Du fliegst wie der Teufel, Niko. Kannst du mich am Hubschrauberlandeplatz absetzen? Mir ist ein bisschen flau im Magen. ~z~Das geht mir echt an die Nieren. ~z~Yo, gute Arbeit. Damit sollten wir mit diesem Schlipsträger quit sein. ~z~Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch mehr von uns verlangen kann. ~z~Jetzt müssen wir ihn dazu kriegen, uns zu helfen. ~z~Wenn jemand den Mann finden kann, den ich suche, dann sollte er es können. ~z~Lass uns loslegen. ~z~Ich bin fertig mit diesem Schlipsträger, Niko. ~z~Mir egal, mit welchen Gefängnisstrafen er droht, Star, ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf diesen Scheiß. ~z~Es ist nicht einfach, Befehle zu befolgen, wenn man keine Ahnung hat was abgeht. ~z~Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir das Richtige getan haben. ~z~Kann sein, aber jetzt ist Schluss Niko. ~z~Für diesen Kerl steige ich in keinen verdammten Helikopter mehr! ~z~Cool, Niko. Du bist echt der Mann. Finde den Kerl bald, okay? ~z~Wir haben den Heli abgeschossen. ~z~Glaubst du, das wüsste ich noch nicht? ~z~Denkst du, ich hab den ganzen Tag den Kopf im Arsch und kraul mir die Eier? ~z~Wenn ja, wäre das ziemlich beeindruckend. ~z~Danke für deine Hilfe, Bellic. Das war gute Arbeit heute. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. ~z~Ich werde versuchen, diesen Typen zu finden, den du suchst. Ich melde mich, wenn ich brauchbare Informationen habe. ~z~Zieh nach oben, Niko. ~z~Von oben habe ich bessere Trefferchancen. ~z~Zieh den Vogel hoch, damit ich den Wichser treffen kann. ~z~Gib mir 'n bisschen mehr Höhe, damit ich den Wichser runterschießen kann, Niko. ~z~Zieh hoch, Niko. Wir müssen nach oben. ~z~Wir sind zu hoch, um zu schießen, Niko. ~z~Bring uns runter, Niko, damit ich schießen kann. ~z~Yo, runter mit dem Ding, Bruder, von hier oben erwisch ich ihn nicht. ~z~Geh tiefer, Niko. Wir müssen runter, damit ich schießen kann. ~z~Bring uns tiefer, Bruder. Von hier oben kann ich nicht schießen. ~z~Da ist der andere Heli. Bleib dran, Niko. Wir müssen ihn irgendwo runterholen, wo keine Leute sind. ~z~Für jemanden, der mich gebeten hat, einen Haufen Typen umzulegen, hat der Kerl hohe Sicherheitsansprüche. ~z~Logo. Er hat was regierungsmäßiges an sich. Alles für's höhere Ziel, und so. ~z~Ich glaube, er will nur nicht für einen Helikopterabsturz in Middle Park verantwortlich sein. ~z~Auch möglich. ~z~Hey, Jacob und ich haben's ziemlich versaut. ~z~Wir mussten den Heli über Land abschießen. ~z~Ich melde mich wieder. Jämmerliche Leistung. ~z~Rhaatid! Was geht ab? ~z~Kümmer dich nicht um die Brücke, Jacob. Langsam kann ich das Ding fliegen. ~z~Respekt! Bist 'n echter Gauner, Niko. ~z~Jacob, Mann! ~z~Ich sehe nichts, wenn du mir den Rauch ins Gesicht bläst. ~z~Klar, rauch nur. Egal. ~z~Scheiße, Jacob. Musst du das Ding wirklich jetzt rauchen? ~z~Passives Rauchen schadet meiner Hand-Auge-Koordination. ~z~Ich bin schon paranoid genug, weil ich die Regierung am Arsch habe. ~z~Ach, weißt du, rauch nur. ~z~Warum schießt du denn daneben, Jacob? Zu viel geraucht? ~z~Du musst besser zielen, Jacob. Ich hätte mit geschlossenen Augen getroffen. ~z~Komm schon, Jacob. Brauchst du neue Brillengläser? Triff das Ding. Zaibatsu 12:04, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::danke werd ihn demnächst einfügen Gta psp player Diskussion 17:14, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Kann der Text wieder entfernt werden? Zaibatsu 18:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bemerkung Hallo Gta psp player. Bitte schreibe anstatt "" immer „“. „“ findest du unten bei den Sonderzeichen. ;) Und „$“ schreibt man immer aus, also „Dollar“. Nur so eine kleine Randbemerkung. :) Homie 13:36, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) k.geht klar hatte es auch bemerkt. lg Gta psp player Diskussion 13:41, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Anger Bay Sagt dir „Anger Bay“ etwas? Zaibatsu 18:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Und „Norfolk“? Zaibatsu 18:44, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Also hab ich beides iwie schon mal gehört. :#Anger Bay: Ich bin grad am kucken, klingt wie ne Bucht oder ein See ( Bay ? ) :#Norfolk: Setze ich gerade iwie mit einem Stadtbezirk in Verbindung. :Bin am suchen, wenn ich was habe poste ich es. lg. ::In Ordnung. Zaibatsu 18:51, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Liste Die folgenden sieben Orte scheinen nur in einer Beta-Version existiert zu haben. Außer vielleicht die Leaper’s Bridge, die von einem Pilot von Higgin’s Helicopter Tours genannt wird. *Acter Bay *Anger Bay *Frogtown *Jefferson Heights *Leaper’s Bridge *Norfolk *Richmond Zaibatsu 19:18, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::achso gta IV also ? ok ich werd heute abend alles suchen und ggf. finden. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:19, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, GTA IV. Sorry, ich dachte, das wäre klar^^ Also, in den Untertiteln und Infokästen brauchst du nicht danach zu suchen, dort stehen die Orte nicht. Zaibatsu 19:48, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::also hier mal paar mögliche sachen *Acter Bay = gibts den nicht auch so ? *Anger Bay = ? *Frogtown =? *Jefferson Heights = Betaname für Cerveza Heights ?! *Leaper’s Bridge = ? *Norfolk = Suffolk ?! *Richmond = ? bin noch am suchen. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:02, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Endlich sind wir wieder eine Stadt – Alderney noch immer ausgesperrt Bürgermeister Ochoa öffnet Brücken, die wegen Terrorwarnung geschlossen waren. TJ Barry Julio Ochoa, Bürgermeister von Liberty City, hat dem Druck nachgegeben und die Brücken geöffnet, die Algonquin von den östlichen Vororten trennen. Vorsichtshalber bleiben Hickey-Brücke und Booth-Tunnel weiter geschlossen, da N.O.O.S.E.-Beamte konkrete, nicht näher spezifizierte Bedrohungen auf die Übergänge des West River befürchten. Beamte der Stadt halten dem entgegen, dass nicht mal ein Terrorist in Alderney leben wolle. Gewalt am Strand – Sonne, Strand und grauenvolle Schießerei Nachtclub-Besitzer stirbt bei Schießerei in Ost-Broker Tony J Smith Nach einer weiteren brutalen Schießerei, bei der gestern Abend ein Nachtclub-Besitzer getötet wurde, ist unter den Anwohnern von Ost-Broker Panik ausgebrochen. Stammkunden des russischen Nachtclubs „Perestroika“ waren entsetzt, als ein Streit zwischen dem Besitzer und einem Mann, den er offenbar kannte, mit Mord endete. Der Besitzer, Mikhail Faustin, 45, wurde zusammen mit einigen Komplizen getötet, deren Namen die Polizei noch nicht bekannt gegeben hat. Dem Täter gelang die Flucht. Augenzeugen beschrieben einen dunkelhaarigen, europäischen Mann Ende 20, Anfang 30, mit durchschnittlichem Körperbau. Die Beschreibung half jedoch nicht sonderlich weiter. Die überwiegend russischen Anwohner von Hove Beach sind schockiert. Faustin war in der Gemeinde wohl bekannt, ein Paradiesvogel, der eines der besten Lokale der Gegend leitete. Er liebte das Leben, und hinterlässt seine Frau und eine Tochter. Explosion in Bohan ausgelöst durch Terrorzelle? Polizei ratlos. Explosion in Werkstatt in Bohan vermutlich Terrorakt. TJ Barry In einer Werkstatt an der Ecke Guantanamo und Windmill in South Bohan hat sich eine Explosion ereignet. Am Tatort fanden Ermittler Spuren von Ammoniumnitrat, Nitromethanol sowie die Überreste eines großen Lkw. Dies sind verbreitete Bestandteile eines Sprengsatzes. Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass die Zerstörung der Autowerkstatt das Werk von Terroristen ist. Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion waren glücklicherweise keine Angestellten vor Ort. Die Werkstatt liegt an einer belebten Straße, auf der Fußgänger zur Arbeit oder zum Einkaufen gehen. Diesmal hatten wir Glück. Bleiben Sie dran. Hochzeit wird zur Leichenwache Bräutigam vor dem Altar ermordet. Neuer Tiefpunkt – Junger Mann kaltblütig am Hochzeitstag erschossen Tony J Smith Eine Trauung mit schrecklichem Ende: In Suffolk wurde ein Mann auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit erschossen. Der Bräutigam, Roman Bellic, 31, war Geschäftsmann und wohnte derzeit am Middle Park East. Seine Braut, Mallorie Bellic, stand für Stellungnahmen nicht zur Verfügung. Zeugen zufolge näherte sich ein Mann der Hochzeitsgesellschaft vor der Kirche, erschoss Mr. Bellic und richtete dann die Waffe gegen sich selbst. Mr. Bellics Cousin, Niko, soll den Tatort kurz nach dem Mord verlassen haben. Derzeit wird nach ihm gefahndet, allerdings nicht als Tatverdächtigem, sondern lediglich, um seine Aussage aufzunehmen. Über das Motiv für dieses Verbrechen kursieren die wildesten Gerüchte – der Killer könnte ein sitzen gelassener Liebhaber gewesen sein, ein Terrorist, ein Mann, der durch brutale Videospiele geistig verwirrt war, oder Anhänger eines kranken Todeskults. Tod in der Klinik Zeuge ermordet. Ein Kronzeuge wurde im Westdyke Memorial Hospital ermordet Tony J Smith Ein Kronzeuge, der dem Schutz der Polizei von Liberty City und des FIB unterstellt war, wurde im Westdyke Memorial Hospital ermordet. Der Zeuge Anthony Corrado hätte gegen Jimmy Pegorino, den mutmaßlichen Boss der Alderney-Mafia aussagen sollen. Eine der Mafia nahe stehende Quelle teilte uns mit, der Tod des Zeugen sei ein schwerer Rückschlag für die Staatsanwaltschaft im Fall Pegorino: „Anthony war Jimmy Ps persönlicher Bodyguard. Wenn er ausgesagt hätte, wäre Jimmy nie mehr aus dem Bau rausgekommen. Jetzt stehen sie beschissen da.“ Der zuständige Bezirksstaatsanwalt sieht das allerdings anders: „Wir arbeiten hart daran, diesem Abschaum das Handwerk zu legen. Mr. Corrado war nur ein Teil des Puzzles, wenngleich ein wichtiger.“ Corrado war über eine Woche in Gewahrsam des FIB. Man geht davon aus, dass der Stress, Pegorino und seine Leute zu verraten, zu viel für ihn war, denn er erlitt kurz nach seiner Zusage, als Zeuge auszusagen, einen Herzinfarkt. Die Polizei sucht jetzt nach dem Killer und nach jeder möglichen Verbindung zwischen dem Mord und Jimmy Pegorino. Jeffersons Konvoi gerät in Hinterhalt Ausländische Gang unter Verdacht. Senator Bobby Jefferson jüngstes Opfer der Gewalt in Liberty City Michael Wayne Bobby Jefferson, der frühere Staatssekretär für Sicherheitsfragen, war nach Liberty City gekommen, um eine Rede über die wachsende Bedrohung durch das von Immigranten geleitete organisierte Verbrechen zu halten. Jefferson wurde allerdings selbst zum Opfer, als sein Konvoi auf dem Weg zur Civic Citadel in einen Hinterhalt geriet und er fast sein Leben verlor. In dieser Stadt gewinnen Gewaltverbrechen immer mehr die Oberhand, und Leute wie Mr. Jefferson fragen in teuer bezahlten Reden nach dem Warum. Die Gesetze gegen organisiertes Verbrechen wie auch der Druck, der dank neuartiger Observationsmethoden auf den Verbrechern lastet, haben herkömmliche verbrecherische Elemente in dieser Stadt jahrelang geschwächt. Diese Lücke wird von hungrigen und skrupellosen Kriminellen gefüllt, die aus dem Ausland in unsere Stadt strömen. Wie in jedem Industriezweig scheint es auch hier, als müssten diese neuen Gangs um jeden Preis erfolgreicher sein als ihre amerikanischen Gegenstücke. Und anscheinend sind sie bereit, dafür einen höheren Preis zu zahlen als andere. Bürgermeister Ochoa steht noch immer im Wort, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Bis dahin sind die hilflosen Bürger von Liberty City diesen ausländischen Gangstern auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. ---- Das sind alle Artikel, ich habe mir erlaubt, sie schon zu verlinken. Zaibatsu 22:15, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Änderung Was hast du hier verändert? Zaibatsu 14:34, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Danke für die Begrüßung. Im moment brauc ich nix aber danke für das angebot.--Richy Sabre 18:58, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung Mautstelle Als wir am Mauthäuschen der Algonquin Bridge vorbeifuhren, erschien auf dem DS-Bildschirm einen Münzeinwurf. Von hier an mussten wir einen Abwärtsfilm (?) messen, damit Huang bei seinem Wechsel (?) schleudert (?; scheiß Satz). Laut einem Rockstar-Mitarbeiter kann falsches Messen zu einem oder mehreren Fahndungssternen führen. Safe-Knacken Beim Spielen mussten wir einen Safe knacken. Normalerweise hätten wir Sprengstoff benutzt, aber Huang ist clever und hat sich ein High-Tech-Stethoskop zugelegt. Wir legen das Gerät also an die sachgerechte Stelle und drehen am Safe-Griff. Dabei sehen wir uns einen gestaffelten Geräusch-Analysator an, der uns anzeigte, wenn der Safe leise Entriegelungsgeräusche machte. Als wir die richtige Stelle gefunden hatten, stellten wir die Nummer ein und wiederholten den Vorgang dreimal, um an das Innere des Safes heranzukommen. Beim zweiten Satz des ersten Textes habe ich keine Ahnung... Zaibatsu 19:52, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Scharfschützengewehr Mit Abstand das coolste Minigame der gesamten Demo. In einem ‘Auftragskiller-Szenario’ müssen wir auf einen Hochsteg und Lee Harvey Oswald töten (?). Als Erstes benutzten wir den Eingabestift, um die beiden Koffer zu öffnen. Als Nächstes mussten wir die verschiedenen Teile des zerlegbaren Gewehrs in eine vorgefertigte Silhouette (oder Form) ziehen und einzeln zusammenbauen – was überraschenderweise großen Spaß gemacht hat. Um das Gewehrrohr an die richtige Stelle zu bugsieren, mussten wir das Hauptlager (?) und kreisförmige Bewegungen machen. Beim Sucher das gleiche Spiel: Wir mussten ihn befestigen und die Teleskoplinsen wurden mit einer Drehbewegung angebracht. Zuletzt musste das Magazin eingeschoben werden mit einer Bewegung mit dem Stift. Zaibatsu 15:59, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Hi, ich habe mir ein Wikia erstellt, NICHT ÜBER GTA und ich brauche nun hilfe. Da ihr auch wikia habt wollte ich wissen ob du/ihr mir helfen könnt. Jimbei 13:09, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) klar, über was ist den die WIKI ? Über Die Animations Serie Disney American Dragon. Jimbei 13:32, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hmm hab ich als kleines kind mal gekuckt ;-), ich werd dir trz versuchen zu helfen. Kann ich den Link hier hinein Posten? Jimbei 13:35, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) klar doch :-) Okay, hier ist der link zum American Dragon Wikia . Sag mir kurz wie du du dann dort heißt, dann mache ich dich zum Admin Jimbei 13:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) im WIKIA netzwerk heiße ich überall Gta psp player. die Sache mit dem Admin, soviel wissen tu ich nicht, aber ich könnte gerne bei der Form helfen, kategorie. aber bedenke das meine hauptaufgabe hier im Gtawiki liegt, aber ich würde warten bis das projekt fuß fasst, aber wie gesagt ich kann versuchen jeden tag mal zu kucken, da ich selber kein American Dragon kucke. Ich Helfe dir aber gerne. Okay dann mach du das Forum, dann habe ich eine Aufgabe weniger danke. Wer hat eure Hauptseite oder Allgemein das Wiki eingerichtet? Ich bruchte dabei ein paar Tipps Jimbei 13:47, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sry, aber mit einem forum kenne ich mich nicht so aus. Die Hauptseite wurde von uns allen admins eingerichetet. Aber die Gtawiki ist meine Hauptaufgabe. TIPPS: frag am besten mal bei den Kollegen hier nach Disney-wiki. Die kennen sich mit American Dragon warscheinlich besser aus als ich. lg. Einwohnerzahlen Wieso sind die Informationen zu Einwohnerzahlen unnütz? Zaibatsu 19:30, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aus „du“ werde „ihr“ Als ich damals meinte, ich mag nicht, dass die Leser persönlich angesprochen werden, meinte ich nicht, dass aus „du“ „ihr“ werden sollte. Ich habe inzwischen aber meine Meinung geändert, in Missionsartikeln kann die direkte Anrede ruhig benutzt werden... meiner Meinung nach. Zaibatsu 15:05, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::ok aber ich meine das die IV-Missionen so sehr gut sind, wenn sie „ihr“ benutzen. Aber ich halte das "ihr" für sachlicher. Bei den CW Missionen, soll ich dann in "DU" oder "IHR" schreiben ? auf was wollen wir uns einigen :::Da alle Missionsartikel in diesem Wiki (abgesehen von GTA-IV-Missionsartikeln) die du-Form benutzen, sollte meiner Meinung nach das „du“ verwendet werden. Zaibatsu 15:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::soll das heiißen ich soll alle IV-Missionen in die "du" form setzen ? ich halte es nicht für nötig :) oder welchen nutzen soll es haben ? bei den CW Artikeln werde ich in du form schreiben. :::::Das habe ich mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Wenn du einfach bei den Chinatown-Wars-Artikeln die du-Form benutzt, ist das in Ordnung. Wenn es Einwände gibt, bitte kurz eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Zaibatsu 15:40, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::gut alles klaar, die CW Missionen werden in du-form geschrieben, passt iwie da auch besser. lg. :) Bus Lane Hi PSP Player! Ich hab gestern den Artikel Bus Lane neu erstellt und auchrichtig so alles mit Fundsachen und so weiter beschrieben. Jetzt aber wurde der Artikel min. 6-7 mal umgeändert. Die 2 version gefiel mir ambesten, weil sie am ausführichsten war. Die qualität und ausführichkeit nach jedoch stätig mit jeder neuen Veränderung ab. Deshalb wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn es keine "auslöschung von infos gäbe. Danke für dein Verständniss. Nikobellic95 15:29, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::schau mal, du hast gewisse formen nicht beachatet. ok du bist neu, aber Higgins Heli Tours befindet sich nicht an der Bus lane, und auch ein Bus ist nicht sofort eine "fundsache". sei bitte gründlicher und akzeptiere wenn artikel geändert werden ;) viel spaß noch. OK da haste wol recht Achja Stehen hier vll. "Richtlinien" ab wann Higgins Tours an einer straße ist wan nicht? wer nett wen du mir ein link oder schiken köntest ::^^ schau. Die Bus lane hört bei der Brücke auf und schließt dann in die Flatfish Place ein. Heli Tours ist auf einer Plattform nicht an einer straße ;) Raimi Realty Mach du erstmal und ich guck mal ob ich noch was dazu machen kann, ok?^^--Disser2 19:29, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::k Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Bilder Wieso hast du die Bilder in den Artikeln Cabbie (III) und Flatbed (III) ersetzt? Ich finde die Bombe. Zaibatsu 20:11, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::nunja ich fande es war das gegenteil :) kein hintergrund und so, die bilder jetze finde ich sehr gut...:) einwände ? Hilfe Hi. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe im Übersetzen von Englisch zu Deutsch. Es ist ein Werbespot aus GTA LCS den ich nicht komplett übersetzten kann, weil da paar Sätze sind die ich nicht verstehe. Ich will es dann in einem Artikel im Wiki posten. Ich könnte dir die Audiodatei schicken wenn du mir hilfst. Mfg. GTAFreak05 12:12, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC)